ARC-6446
ARC-6446 called "Bow" was an Advanced Recon Commando clone trooper sergeant to Purple Squad. Bow was a skilled sharp shooter and could shoot droids up to 300 metres away, earning him the name Bow. Bow was apart of the 212th attack battalion and a member of Purple Squad when the time came. Bow's first mission for the 212th attack battalion was at Trapicus which he would latter visit in his career for Purple Squad. When the dark clones went to Kamino to manipulate the cadets to join Costin Jr. and Gree, Bow was already there in a dark spot in the landing bay knowing his target would be there. Bow waited until they landed and he stunned Gree and Gree turned back to the light side and thanked him. Bow then reloaded and shot at Costin Jr, shoving him into a cell that made him just a tad mad. Bow was then killed on Tatoonie when failed negotations brought him to death. Bow was with his son now. Trapicus Bow latter fought at the battle of Trapicus where he was told by count Dooku via hologram "Kill your brothers, start with the admiral then take them one by one" "I cannot do that they are my brothers!" "You will do it! Or I will kill your family of Niljarrah and Missy Palso!" "Fine! I'll do it!' "Good man" and the transmission was over and Bow continued to get ready for battle. Bow, Waxer, Boil, Gree, Rex, Costin and Costin Jr and Fives went to the planet to go and rescue Jar Jar, but all the planning in the world could not stop them for what they were going to face. When the got down to the planet they went into a tunnel that lead them to the prison underground the palace. But it was a trap, Binks was not on the planet at all but he was back on Coruscant. Bow was later seen when the team took back the palace and he came back with a robot of ARC-8822 the real one locked up in a cell. Bow beamed back up to the ship and waited until he was out of danger from the clones. Gree and Costin Jr. found a dead robot Boil and they were cautious. Bow called for a bomb to wipe out the rebels and the clone team it happened and it blew off Costin Jnr's arm. Gree reaching for a robotic replacement reached for robot Boil's and gave it to ARC-8448.Then the real ARC-8822 appeared and was dazed and confused. Gree said "Bow! its him he is the traitor!" then Bow jumped out of the ship and down on ground. Bow told them he had to but he told the team a story about his younger days when he shot his CO and got away it that how he knew Trapicus so well. Bow was knocked unconscious and Costin and Gree viewed the transmission he had from Dooku. Bow then woke up saying "I'm sorry, but I had no choice" but Bow wanted revenge on Dooku so Bow transported on to Dooku's ship and killed him. Bow then said "Sir! Dooku is dead clear the ground and move the rebels to a safe spot I'm repaying my debt!" "Wait what?" said Quinn and then Bow said to Jr "If I don't make it back. Please look after my son. His name is Niljarrah." "I will" said Jr. Bow then shot the reactor core and it exploded and killed Bow suddenly. Bow left a son named Niljarrah on Coruscant who was waiting for his dad to return home. Bow's helmet was placed on pipe and saluted. Brink of Death After Bow had survived the explosion, he woke up on the brink of death and frozen. Bow had in-fact been taken to a hospital a clone veteran hospital. "You're one lucky clone Bow." Bow woke up and sat up. "You're on the brink of death. You have survived the worst but the next couple of hours are the must crucial." Bow then said "Why did you pull me out? And why isn't Golden Squad here?" The Clone Medic then said "They think you're dead. And they'd be right. You were dead. You've lost one leg which is now robotic. Another is your elbow, we've also replaced." Bow then said "How is my son?" "You're son is dead Bow. GS took Niljarrah with them to Mygeeto, he was crushed by one big worm. Missy was your Girl right?" Bow looked down and said "She was. Now I am the only one." The medics nodded and Bow said "Get me back to full active duty. No point sulking here. I'll be joining my son soon."